tmfatefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Jeong Hyuk
|qualclasses = | height = | weight = | gender = | hairc = | eyec = | birthp = | bday = | bloodt = | armament = | likes = | dislikes = | talent = | enemy = | imagecol = }} Jeong Hyuk (Hangul: 정혁) is a member of the Z-Team, one of the 26 teams of Masters in the Chaldea Security Organization and the protagonists of Fate/Axiom. He is a first-generation magus of the Clock Tower. He is also the Z-Team's replacement for Arkady Gretzky, whom died as consequence of expending all of his od on fueling and strengthening the Empyrean as means of stopping a Counter Force. His first Servant is Hans Christian Andersen, one of the Three Great Fairy Tale Authors. His second Servant is Meridiana, the King-Maker Succubus. While his third Servant is Chiron, the Teacher of Heroes. ''Profile ''Background Jeong Hyuk was born and raised in North Korea. As a 6-year-old, he just so happened to encounter Markolf-Wittich Gneomar Einzbern at random. After realizing that he exhibited the potential to be a first-generation magus, Markolf abducted him and brought him to Clock Tower for education and training. During his attendance of the Clock Tower, because of his origin and sorcery trait, he failed to learn any magecraft whatsoever. Consequently, he flunked all of his classes. Yet, in stark contrast to many of his classmates, he succeeded in distinguishing himself among the magi of the Clock Tower. For he exhibited the ability to induce his magical energy into quantum fluctuations which cause his magical energy to become virtual particle-like emulations of origin-less souls. Because he was viewed as a great mystery rather than as a mere savant, he was awarded the colored title of Blue (Romaji: Ao; Kanji: 青') and marked with a Sealing Designation. So he became the most acclaimed and most valuable magus of his generation. Notably, Markolf sought to make him a founder of a bloodline of magi rather than a magus himself. As such, because the attainment or recreation of Hyuk's so-called mystery could serve as a goal for Hyuk's descendants to reach and a topic for Hyuk's descendants to research, Markolf was not at all dissatisfied with Hyuk's failure to develop or learn any magecraft at Clock Tower. However, Markolf was dissatisfied with the fact that Hyuk was marked with a Sealing Designation. Because, if Hyuk was sealed away for study by others, Hyuk would not be able to become the founder and motivation of a bloodline of magi. As such, immediately after Hyuk was marked with a Sealing Designation, Markolf brought Hyuk to the Chaldea Security Organization and convinced Marisbury Animusphere to accept Hyuk as a Master. ''Personality WIP... Role Fate/Axiom WIP... Abilities and Equipment Equipment WIP... Magecraft As a first-generation magus, like Waver Velvet, Hyuk is a below-average magus. For he exhibits naught but 5 magic circuits of the lowest quality and lacks any element whatsoever. In addition, to make things worse, Hyuk bears an origin of '''Failure. Consequently, Hyuk finds it difficult to cast even the cheapest and easiest of spells! In addition, Hyuk is burdened with a mental disorder-like Sorcery Trait which denies him any comprehension or understanding of Magecraft. Yet, in spite of all of his disadvantages and handicaps, Hyuk is a magus. Though he may lack the ability to cast spells with any degree of efficiency or reliability, and though he may lack the ability to educate himself about thaumaturgy enough to cast with formalcraft, he exhibits a mystery-like talent for both converting his od into magical energy and manipulating his magical energy. As he is able to alter the characteristics of his magical energy with naught but an intent and he is able to direct the movements of his magical energy with naught but a thought! In fact, Hyuk exhibits enough mastery over his magical energy to be able to induce his magical energy into quantum fluctuations which cause his magical energy to become virtual particle-like emulations of origin-less souls! Marble Blue The Marble Blue (Romaji: Māburu Burū; Kana: マーブル・ブルー) is a mystery which was discovered by, and is currently unique to, Jeong Hyuk. Its basis and mechanics do not adhere to any of the thaumaturgical foundations that are known to by the magi of the Age of Man; as such, many consider it to be closer to Magecraft from the Age of the Gods than Magecraft from the Age of Man. And there are some whom consider it to be close to Magic itself! In order to cast the Marble Blue, one must induce one's magical energy into quantum fluctuations which cause one's magical energy to become a virtual particle-like emulations of an origin-less soul. Subsequently, just as the soul exhibits its spiritual genes and just as the soul is able to use its spiritual genes to alter its vessel, one's magical energy will exhibit spiritual genes and be able to use its spiritual genes to alter its vessel! As such, by inducing one's magical energy into becoming a virtual particle-like emulation of an origin-less soul, one will be able to use one's magical energy to alter any entity that one is infused with one's magical energy! The Marble Blue functions as a Marble Phantasm which is capable of affecting the domains of Alaya and Gaia alike! As the Marble Blue can be used to alter any type of concrete entity into any other type of concrete entity. However, while the Marble Blue can affect any concrete entity and create any concrete entity, it can not affect any abstract entity and it can not create any abstract entity. Because the spiritual genes of the soul do not record the abstracta of the soul's vessel. But rather, the spiritual genes of the soul record the concreta of the soul's vessel. Trivia * WIP... Category:Powerhouse411 Category:MurderousManMurderer Category:HouseBlack Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Magus Category:Masters